


Reds’Nest:您收到了一份电影推荐清单，请点击查看

by EmptDrawr



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/F, M/M, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptDrawr/pseuds/EmptDrawr
Summary: 各种电影电视剧的AU代餐。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 9





	Reds’Nest:您收到了一份电影推荐清单，请点击查看

**Author's Note:**

> 真的极度OOC。别看，快跑。

[应用消息]Reds’Nest:您收到了一份电影推荐清单

▾展开

1.Killing Drake 杀死德雷克

[分类]Jaytim/PG-13/剧情

[简介]

提姆从没想过他会又这么一天——被一个活跃在国际之间的杀手搞得焦头烂额。

就像杰森也从没想过有一天他会碰上一个让他感兴趣的警探。因为人人都知道，大多数警探都起不了什么作用，他们坐在办公室里喝喝茶，做做笔录，安慰哭哭啼啼的报案者，然后继续喝茶。如果要期待他们理清楚关于什么危险杀手的线索，不如期待亚马逊能够一天之内送达包裹。不管在哪个国家哪个地区。

他并不在乎法律，也并不特别在乎人们奉上神坛的“道德”，更不在乎命运。他只在乎自己的价值观，在乎自己如何一步一步改变命运。是的，他是个收钱办事的杀手，来自一个隐藏在暗影之中的组织——鬼知道他们手上有多少罪人好人又有多少无辜者的鲜血。但他更愿意按照自己的价值观办事。

注意了，这可不是什么陈腐的No women No kids. 

Cuz kids can be bad and women can be corrupted.

要说他有什么原则，就是他只接杀坏人的任务，当然是他的世界观里的“坏人”，他可以让世界变得更好。他并不杀好人，至少不会接这样的任务，再多钱也不接。而那些大概是脑子不太好使的警探，CIA特工，KGB，叫嚣着他是最危险最没底线的杀手，什么任务都下得去手。

一通狗屎。

他知道自己是有原则的。所以去他妈的联邦警探，这些人从不是他不在乎，不感兴趣，不想接触。

但是提姆——提姆不一样。硬要说的话提姆也是一个腐朽体制内的小警探，做着并没什么真正意义的工作（或许？）但他很不一样，在无意间参与了高层讨论杰森最新的一次暗杀后，他马上就推出来了杰森的基本信息。

“白人男性，身高大概六英尺，总是穿着皮夹克，会有街头的气质，或许是混混出身，很有暗杀的才能，熟练掌握各种枪支的用法。”

塔莉亚把这些推理念给他听时脸色苍白，怒火忍不住在她眼睛里燃烧。杰森甚至能想象到她接下来会说什么——“低调，杰森。我说了很多次并且再也不想重复，低调。组织让你暗杀，而不是请你去拍一场华丽的好莱坞爆米花动作电影。所以把你那些小性子给我他妈的收起来。隐藏是组织里每个人的第一原则。”

而杰森通常会哼哼着说，是的我当然明白，因为你真的每次都会念叨，我听了，然后起身出门步行一大段路就为了去买他最喜欢的那家热狗。但这次不一样，他听塔莉亚念的时候就在心里说，“哇哦”，等塔莉亚念完他终于忍不住大笑起来，兴冲冲地把她手里的那份文件抢过来转头就钉在自己安全屋的那面空墙上。

提姆，提莫西，德雷克，提姆，提姆，提姆——杰森看着墙上越来越多的资料和照片，念叨着这个名字。提姆·德雷克。

他有自己的“杀手网络”，搜索能力显而易见地强大，甚至把提姆九岁的照片父母资料家庭背景十几岁的初恋女友现任对象全都找了出来。

他常常看着这面墙隐秘地思考、微笑、想象，也很好奇这个漂亮的小警探究竟能把自己的身份挖到什么地步。杰森喜欢游戏，他不介意再多杀几个坏人，更不介意和这个警探周旋。而事实是他乐在其中。

这种情感让杰森懈怠了警惕，更让他沉迷，以至于当提姆坐在他公寓楼下那家咖啡厅里戴着墨镜喝着咖啡时他都没有发现。实际上他连续好多天都没有发现，直到一队全副武装的国际刑警冲进他所住的那栋公寓。

杰森并不害怕，更不慌张。他觉得很搞笑，自己又不是什么怪力外星人，只是一个弱小的普通人类，至于端着火焰喷射器？他也很好奇，想看看他的小警探在没在。然后他看到了，忘进了一双湛蓝色的眼睛。

哇哦。杰森只留下了一个意义不明的笑就逃走了，是的，在一大队所谓精锐的刑警眼皮底下。而他很确信提姆看见了自己的注视和微笑，也看到了他的眨眼。所以他放心地逃走了。

至于提姆，他不确信自己看见了什么，或是说他不愿意相信自己看见了什么。他连续好几个月辛苦埋头工作到凌晨搜索、最后定位到的世界顶级危险杀手，对他微笑了？还眨了下眼？

他更宁愿自己看见一颗子弹呼啸着飞过来。而进入安全屋后他更是无法相信，在几个月机器人一样的辛苦工作后，他终于让自己的脑子当机休息了片刻——在那面贴满了他的照片和所有个人信息的墙上。等他仔细再去看甚至看到了自己中学时参加作文比赛得奖的那篇文章。

这真是个疯狂的，变态。

提姆不愿意去想这个杀手是出于什么心态才把他的私人信息贴满一面墙，所以他只得更认真地埋头到工作中，终于第二次定位了杰森和他的最新任务。

他被分配到保护暗杀对象的任务，而再见杰森一面也是他的一点私心，仿佛杰森就是有一种奇怪的吸引力引领着提姆去不断搜寻他、定位他、与他见面。

而第二次见面并不愉快。

提姆追上了杰森，这并不容易。而杰森只是与他闲聊着，用枪对准自己的下颚，询问提姆是不是自己的死会让他获得功勋获得晋升。

慌乱之下提姆做好了说了一大通话让杰森把枪移开，甚至考虑起劝他从良。

杰森确实把枪移开了，转而用黑洞洞的枪口指着他，脸上依然是那种琢磨不清的笑，提姆已经做好了必死的心态，他不知道再说点什么合适，思考着杰森会不会扣下扳机。事实是杰森开枪了，却偏偏打在了他周围的一块落叶上。

然后杰森又跑了。

第三次见面是在监狱里，杰森隔着厚厚的玻璃摆出一副不羁的笑。提姆紧绷着脸，想问出点什么，想知道那面“提姆·德雷克墙”究竟是怎么一回事，想告诉他一切都结束了，就此斩断。然而杰森什么都没听进去，他只是在访问时间结束时开玩笑似地说了一句，“监狱不过是一栋没那么温馨的集体公寓，而我也只是有一个任务需要完成。”

提姆看着杰森被狱警带走，在原地盯着空位子坐了很久。

两天后传来了杰森越狱的消息，附带一位入狱一个月的黑帮高层被杀的消息。提姆不知道该怎么办了。他试了好多方法，做了好多努力，找了好多线索，定位了好多次杰森，但什么用都没有。他打电话给迪克·格雷森，想从这位令人尊敬的前辈那里得到什么建议。但迪克能做的只是安慰他，询问他是否还好，觉得不行的话可以搬过去和他一起住。提姆只是说，我还好，只是隐隐觉得事情不会就这样结束，而杰森·托德也需要永远地被关在监狱里。

出于各种考虑提姆搬去和空窗期的迪克暂时共住，让自己没那么容易做噩梦，或是听到公寓里莫名其妙出现的脚步声。

事实证明他的担心是对的，杰森找上了他，敲开了迪克的公寓里的门，而提姆打开后看到的只是枪口。和那件夹克。和杰森新换的靴子。

提姆不知道他会不会死。就像杰森不知道他会不会扣下扳机。

[电影截图]

○阳光洒在咖啡桌上，提姆的手被包裹在黑色手套里，虽然他并不喜欢这种故作深沉的打扮，但为了安全，他需要这么做。桌上的咖啡压着德语的菜单，他懂一些德语，但已经很久不看了，所以点单让他有些头疼。但重点不是这个。他的目光紧紧地锁定在远处公寓楼的一个身影上。那个身影正在进门。白人男性，身高六英尺，穿着深红色的一件外套，配休闲的T恤，但仍看得出经常锻炼的肌肉，黑发，看起来打理过，特意营造了一种不羁感。

○杰森看到提姆的眼睛下意识地连续眨了好几下，整个人抖动了一下，这是或许提姆自己都没意识到的小动作，恐惧的小动作。说到底他的漂亮警探看起来就是个小孩子，套上卫衣甚至能混进大学里上课。落叶被子弹的巨大冲量击起来，一片漂亮的红叶破碎了，落在了提姆的黑色运动鞋上，像一堆血滴。运动鞋，天，他真的是个青少年。黑发，蓝眼睛，线条明朗的下颏，洁白的漂亮颈项，深蓝色外套，黑色休闲裤，白色内搭，上面印着些星战台词。他不适合蓝色，适合红色。杰森把提姆的样子刻进脑子里。

○公寓里不算乱，也不算整洁，可以说很有生活气息。右手边的咖啡桌上有几本《花花公子》，没有特意垒整齐，杰森看了有些难受。左手边是起居室，沙发旁有一株绿植，长得勉强算可以，又或许是一株假的装饰性的植物，可以想象上面有一层厚厚的灰。而离他最近的是提姆，头发凌乱，穿着一件看起来稍大的独立摇滚乐队T恤。杰森越过手枪流畅的黑色线条看进了提姆的眼睛里，那里面有一份恐惧一份不安一份期待一份毫不惊讶和一份揣度的意思。蓝色眼睛真的让人心情愉悦。

[精选短评]

精彩的电影，警探的推理过程表现力十足。要我说的话大概会给四颗星，一颗给勉勉强强的剧情，太紧促，或许应该换成电视剧剧本。一颗给精彩的推理过程。一颗给画面张力。一颗给性感的杀手先生。

——用户：绝地武士在彗星来的那一夜做什么

2.Coffee’s on the Forth Shelf N’ Toast the Bread for 3 Minutes 咖啡在橱柜第四层，面包要烤满三分钟

[分类]JayTimJay/R/剧情

[简介]

杰森不是故意的。他不是故意要加入黑帮，也不是故意要捅篓子。他只是想借此机会攒点钱，供自己上学有条好出路。虽然原则上来说黑帮并不受这么小孩子，但杰森嚷嚷着自己有十五岁了，虽然他只有十二岁。他加入了，然后搞砸了，被黑帮狠狠划上了一笔账。谢天谢地那不算什么大错误，所以他没有被杀掉。而他最后的确上了学，靠某个富人的怜悯和他的资助。他决定做一个大学教授，表现的体面，以远离从前的黑帮旧账事物。

杰森不是故意的，他手头有点紧，也不想再找他的资助人要钱，于是不得不找一户人家借住，付一个房间的租金是目前他最大的承受能力。所以他找到了德雷克家的房子，独栋，有一个漂亮的小花园，整洁，很好。德雷克夫妇也很满意杰森，因为他们常年不在家，想要一个可以陪他们家儿子读书、运动的人。保姆可以做饭打扫卫生，却不能做到这些。而杰森，显然他在大学的职位给他加了不少亮点。

杰森不是故意的，他不是故意要穿过门前那块精心打理的草坪然后看到了正在那个阳光下读书的小男孩。纤细，白皙，黑发，蓝眼，沉默中带着一种智慧的感觉，杰森走过去的时候他连头也没抬。而杰森也不是故意要看到自动花洒喷出的水形成密密的液滴附着在男孩的白色衬衫上，几乎变得半透明，透出年幼的身体来。

杰森不是故意的。他相信自己不是恋童癖，只是恰好——恰好莫名对这个男孩有喜爱之情。而且是非常正常的、长辈关心晚辈的喜那种喜爱。即使在不小心碰到男孩的皮肤时心会微微颤抖，在自慰时会想着男孩粉红色的膝盖、嘴唇抚摸自己的阴茎。他不是——那种变态。至少他成功地克制自己不去主动碰那个男孩。

但那个男孩，他叫提姆，他时常会用蓝的高深莫测的眼睛悲伤地看着杰森什么也不说。直到有一天他终于在餐厅门口堵住杰森，用还未变声的纤细声音质问杰森是不是讨厌他。

不，怎么可能，我永远都不会讨厌你。杰森想说这些话，却没有说出口来，只是沉默。他们僵持了一会过后提姆转身跑掉了，杰森知道他肯定回自己房间了。他上楼伏在门边听到了提姆的啜泣声。这样也好，杰森想。

接下来有大概一周半两个人都僵持着，在小小的一栋房屋里互相避让，又很有默契地在德雷克夫妇眼前上演友善戏码。

德雷克夫妇又去其他州处理事情的那一晚下起了一场闻所未闻的巨大暴雨，闪电和雷鸣争先恐后地撕碎天空。杰森躺在床上难以入眠。就是在这是他感到了一个小小的柔软的又有些冰冷的东西钻进他的被窝里向他靠近。是提姆。

提姆几乎是要抱着他说，我知道你或许讨厌我，但是请你帮我这个小小的忙，帮我度过雷声。我真的很怕。从前打雷时我必须要和父母睡在一起才能入眠，才不会浑身发抖。现在他们不在家了……拜托，能不能让我就在这里待一小会。

杰森想让他滚回自己的房间，告诉他总会有一天他要学会自己面对，出口的却是好。操，该死的，人类的低级欲望。杰森在心里骂自己。那天他没有转过身，一整晚都紧绷着身体。

杰森看得出来那晚过后提姆总是小心翼翼地继续对他示好，在很多细微的小地方努力，总想改善他和自己的关系。这没什么大不了，不危险，所以杰森也就默认了，开始放任提姆进入他的私人领域，虽然连他自己都没察觉。而他也没察觉到，两个人互相的感情从一开始就不对。

时间慢慢过去，提姆长得很快，杰森也攒够了钱计划着搬出去，他正盘算着如何跟提姆道别。但这时传来了噩耗，德雷克夫妇在一场意外车祸中身亡了。收到消息那天提姆一个人在房间里哭了很久，杰森打开他的房门去安慰，任由提姆把眼泪鼻涕全部都擦在自己的衣服上。两个人抱在一起在提姆的床上沉沉睡去。

第二天杰森先醒了，庆幸自己先醒了足够应付令人尴尬令人有负罪感的晨勃，等他解决完开始做早饭时提姆下楼了，用疲惫的声音问杰森可不可以跟着他一起生活。

提姆开始滔滔不绝地保证自己不会给杰森添任何麻烦，也不会花太多钱，他说自己了解父母的财产，至少足够供他到大学。杰森叹了口气问他家里其他亲戚的情况。

而提姆只是含糊其辞地说他们家和其他亲戚的关系一直不算特别好，其他人不会愿意养一个十五岁小男孩当累赘。你也不会想把我送孤儿院吧，杰伊，不行。

最后杰森败下阵来，决定继续这样的生活，为了提姆好。而在克制自己这一点上他几乎已经习以为常了。

但麻烦又来了。杰森开始不断地收到威胁邮件威胁短信，终于清楚了德雷克夫妇的车祸并非偶然，而是黑帮错误的无差别连坐报复。他明白过来从前没有向黑帮付出的代价现在要付了，而他活到现在的这条命只是借的，现在那些人要来收回去了。

在收到了最后通牒后，杰森打了一个电话，他没有让提姆听到，但提姆足够聪明，还是听到了。提姆听到杰森断断续续地说“B。我并不是...故意来打扰你。我知道我们关系从来都不好，我总是觉得你是用居高临下的姿态可怜我才帮我。.....但是现在...我想请求你帮这个男孩.....当年我拒绝了你收我为养子的提议，但希望你能把他收为养子。他值得，他真的.....天赋异禀，不能让他的人生因为我被毁了。”

提姆心一沉，在床上胡思乱想地睡去。

第二天早上提姆没有看到杰森准备早饭的身影，桌上只有一张纸条，上面写着：咖啡在橱柜第四层，面包要烤满三分钟。相信布鲁斯·韦恩这个人，他会帮你。杰。

提姆愣了很久，脑子里闪回着他努力主动去接触杰森的各种画面和各种小心思。最后他把纸条夹进一本或许再也不会看的书里，一阵敲门声响起。

[精彩短评]

拙劣的模仿，恶俗的改编。说真的，这部电影没有任何亮点，甚至还大言不惭地在宣传语里说自己是致敬。致敬？？我觉得这是亵渎，是对《洛丽塔》最烂俗的解读，也是对纳博科夫不可饶恕的侮辱。希望有负分可打。

——用户：狂暴的喜悦有狂暴的结局

3.Road Number 719 第719号公路

[分类]JayTimJay/文艺/爱情/性转

[简介]

杰西卡一直念叨着那条公路——719号公路。她说她在梦里看到了，巨大的路牌明明白白地写着，那就是719号。

缇娜听了只是满不在乎地哼了一句，因为她知道这并不存在。“杰丝，那并不存在，它既没有Interstate标志，US highway里也没有收录。我查过了，不管是哪个州都没有719号公路。”

但是她也知道自己说了没用，杰西卡还是会继续念叨，描述那条越来越清晰的公路。最初她只能说出写着719的路牌，但后来她开始描述柏油路上的黄色划线，开始说出路边的雪松是怎样的，说出哪个地方开始有一个匪夷所思的弯道。

这些都还好，直到有一天杰西卡说她要带着缇娜去一场公路旅行，终点就是719号公路。缇娜说不行，我得上课，还有一个月大学才放假呢。杰西卡说，请假，跟我去，我会开车的我会开的很好，反正你的学分都修完研究生也保送了。

缇娜看着正在收拾行李的杰西卡忙上忙下，然后叹了一口气答应了下来。

她在被杰西卡拉上路之后就后悔了，杰丝的车技根本不像她自己吹嘘得那么好，而且她大概从第一天早上八点开到下午四点时就累得不行了，不得不换新手缇娜来开。其实她根本不想接过这活，也想过在杰西卡在座椅里睡着的时候开回她们的小公寓。

但她看着阳光下杰西卡的睡颜，透露出了憧憬，还有一些她很久都没看到的东西——希望，真正的希望。她想到了两人相恋之前杰西卡的糟糕境地和绝望心情，想到了杰西卡本质上的悲观，想到了杰西卡平常那副插科打诨却隐隐透露着悲伤的样子，的确已经很久没有什么东西能让杰西卡这么期盼了。

所以她一咬牙坚持了下来。

晚上她们在狭小的房车里抱在一起睡，缇娜可以感受到杰西卡的皮肤杰西卡的柔软胸脯杰西卡的体温杰西卡发间残留的香波味道。而杰西卡可以感受到缇娜的骨感缇娜的纤细缇娜时有时无的轻微起伏缇娜前一天喷洒后未消散完的香水。

她们就一直这样开着，前进着。白天杰西卡开车，时不时讲个荤段子，时不时换缇娜来开。两个人听着电台里的Cherry Bomb，开始做起摇滚乐队的白日梦。晚上把房车停在安全的地方缩在里面睡觉，两人都睡不着的时候就出来一起坐在车顶上看星星，杰西卡听着缇娜给她讲星座分布，最后讲到了相对论。

一直到缇娜带的所有电子产品都没电了备用电池用完了相机内存也满了，她们也没找到719号公路。缇娜有些受不了了，她长时间离开电子产品就会开始焦虑开始不自觉地发小脾气，开始有一搭没一搭地跟杰西卡阴阳怪气。而杰西卡也被短缺的物资搞的很烦躁。两个人吵了一架，杰西卡把车一扔就向她们刚经过的小镇走去，缇娜没有理她，她相信杰西卡会回来，总会回来。

但是等了大概一个多小时杰西卡也没回来。缇娜一生气就开着车往回走了，什么天杀的公路旅行，我的论文才是最重要的。她赌气地开了好长一段路，最后累了，就停好车睡了。

第二天缇娜醒来后悔了，杰西卡回来找她怎么办？杰西卡找不到她又会怎么办？她不想把事情搞成这个样子，只是堵了个气，本来昨晚是想把车开回去的但她真的太累了。缇娜觉得她得去找找，按照杰西卡的性子不管是什么情况她现在应该都在那个小镇上。

但缇娜没有找到。她到处都找遍了没有杰西卡的影子，把每一家正在营业的商家都询问过了，甚至没有人见过符合描述的“成年女性”。她真的后悔了，最后在日落后坐在酒吧里喝闷酒。是的，缇娜和杰西卡经常有矛盾，杰西卡也不止一次上演“离家出走”的戏码。但她们总能解决，总能恩恩爱爱，而不是像现在这样谁也找不到谁。

缇娜不知道自己为什么要喝这么多酒，是因为想到了杰西卡吗？想到了杰丝从前过的不如意时酗酒的坏毛病？她越想就越觉得头晕越觉得意识模糊。

醒过来的时候她躺在汽车宾馆的床上，房间小而逼仄，衣服乱的到处都是。缇娜想直接昏死过去，她从不是那种搞一夜情的人，要是对方还是个大腹便便的中年男人的话她会当场自杀。事实证明她不用自杀，因为杰西卡从厕所里走了出来，看起来还是那么辣。

“所以我们发生了一夜情？”

杰西卡疯狂大笑起来，她说算是吧我可不知道你醉起来有这么放得开，和你平时完全不一样。缇娜恨不得把自己埋到有霉味的被窝里面去。这时杰西卡又说了，但我蛮喜欢的，这……不同的一面。或许以后应该多给你灌酒了。

缇娜气鼓鼓地别过头，又把枕头用力扔过去，杰西卡还在笑。

两个人在小镇上补充了物资，把电全都充好了继续上路。她们默契地沉默了很久，有大概五六个小时两人一句话都没说。

一周过后她们开过一段全新的公路，路牌奇怪又显眼。“719”。杰西卡看到的时候一只手脱离了方向盘想要伸出窗外挥舞起来，她大叫着让缇娜看。

“你看，真的有！我从来都没说错，也不会骗你。”

缇娜打开手机，看到disconnected通知之后打开备忘录记下了大概位置和给谷歌地图反馈遗漏的任务。

等她做完之后杰西卡已经停下来了，走出车外呼吸新鲜空气。她跟着杰西卡走了出去，沉默了一会之后问，为什么我没在小镇上找到你。

杰西卡挑着眉说我以为你会很聪明。我去小镇的时候多晚了啊，那个时间点开的商家白天怎么会开，就算开了也会换店员吧。缇娜哼哼着说好吧，又问你是不是之前回来找过我，杰西卡嬉皮笑脸地说才没有。

她们开着车在719号公路上，最后两个人在车里吻在一起，阳光正好，一只鸟扑棱着翅膀从一颗红杉上飞到另一棵红杉上。

[电影片段]

○“不，杰丝，把那件卫衣拿出来——我明天还要穿那一件！”

“当然，你当然要穿那一件啦，在公路上，房车里。”

“你去借了一辆房车——！？”缇娜简直要昏过去了，她知道杰西卡有时候会很极端，但没想到会直接把事情做的这么绝，“是罗斯·哈珀是不是！？她怎么什么都有？”

“嗯哼。缇娜，接受就好。这会很棒很好玩的——想想看，我们两个人的公路旅行！带上相机，我敢保证沿路风景会让你这个小摄影发烧友疯狂的。而且最后，最后我们还会找到那条719号公路。”杰西卡用一种近乎唱歌的轻快语调说，把自己的一条红色丝巾叠起来和牛仔短裤一起放进行李箱里。

“不，这不是重点。重点是我还要上课！明天我还要穿着你收起来的那件卫衣去和核物理原子理论还有一大堆东西斗争！”

“哦，缇娜，亲爱的小小鸟。你早就修完学分了，而且也拿到了研究生保送，请个假，你的导师会理解的。反正你们也快放假了。”

缇娜一时语塞。确实。她被杰西卡提醒过后仔细想了想，她或许真的需要一点休息了，尤其是在好几个月每天都熬着夜和普朗克爱因斯坦麦克斯韦进行深度灵魂交流之后。

“.....好吧。但是说好——你开车，累了就休息。毕竟我们都知道让我开车就是杀死我们俩的第一步。”

○缇娜觉得阳光像要给那块路牌镶钻一样，金光闪闪地映进她的眼睛里。719号公路。明明白白地挂在她们头顶，随着汽车的飞驰开始往后移动，移动，直到再也看不到。而杰西卡在她旁边像是要马上站起来欢呼一样，喜悦从她的眼睛里面溢出来。

配着模糊的绿色树影，缇娜才发现杰西卡的眼睛有一点点森林绿，从前她说不清那是什么颜色，现在她知道了，就是森林绿，蓝色里夹带着一点森林绿。很好，杰西卡脸上那种充满希望的样子越来越明显，缇娜只觉得很甜，似乎在小镇吃完的那个巧克力甜筒又在她舌尖炸开，伴随着坚果块和水果硬糖的碎片。

太甜了。在杰西卡停下车探过半边身子过来吻她的时候，缇娜只有这一个想法。杰西卡的舌尖尝起来就像一颗薄荷糖，美妙得让她窒息。

杰西卡一定偷偷地吃了薄荷糖。她也一定回来找过我和房车。缇娜想。

她感到阳光呈条状地打在她们的脸上，温暖又酥痒。她听到一只鸟悠长的叫声，随后是扑打翅膀的声音，划过空气，最后是一片叶声，在寂静里颤抖。

[精彩短评]

美丽。这是我能想到的第一个用来形容这部电影的词。美丽又细腻，作为一部低成本电影，定位“文艺”，这真的让人惊喜。年轻女孩之间的日常、矛盾、浪漫、性、爱情，尝起来是甜苏打汽水的味道。说真的，年轻爱情让人觉得自己不那么老了。

———用户：KKKarol

**Author's Note:**

> [开发者的话]
> 
> 各种激情代餐，杀死伊芙，洛丽塔，最后一篇原创。搞完才发现太OOC了....但是搞都搞了，发出来挨骂吧。
> 
> 第一篇用户是提，星战是烂梗了，彗星来的那一夜这部电影我觉得有种奇特的感觉，蛮适合提。第二篇用户是杰，因为我真的搞的太那啥了，让杰代替我骂下自己，用户名是莎士比亚的戏剧quote。第三篇用户是Kate Kane酷姐，名字取自名字缩写➕卡罗尔变体，这样就是三个Ka了。看过卡罗尔的人都说百合妙。
> 
> “电影推荐”还有三个脑洞。


End file.
